This Heart Of Mine
by The Letter M
Summary: Is there something more about Red and Purple? Backstory and stuff in here. Rated for Slash. Based on the Peter Salett song, Heart of Mine. It made me think of them! *Hearts fly up from nowhere*


[A/N: This is the part what goes before the story! It is where I not only tell you how I came up with this story, but also what it is about kinda (Just in case your little mind didn't read the thing that says what this about.) Okay! So lets get to it! *ahem* I came up with this story (and another and a comic idea) while I was trying to go to sleep. It is a Red and Purple romance. (Because we all [Thats me and Rylyn] agree that they are NOT brothers.) So if you can't tell, its slash or whatever you want to call it. But I like it because its really romantic to me! So sue me! (NOT REALLY!) It gives backstory on them both and the way I feel about them, and how they feel about each other. So, enjoy!]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Red, Purple, Invaders Zim or Tenn, or anyone else from that show...what was it called again? **Fangirls attack M, punching, kicking and biting, and stealing her pancreas** Ow...Invader Zim is copyright...some year... Nickelodeon and Viacom and probably some other people, but definately not me! HAH! **points menacingly at lawyer army** You can't attack me! I have said the keep-away-the-lawyer-army incantation of DOOM! Come not near me evil malformed suit people! aaahh! **looks at audience** Oh. Sorry. No. This isn't the story. This is.  
  
This Heart Of Mine  
  
A songfic by The Letter M  
  
Ch. 1- Who are you?  
  
Red turned to Purple as the Massive hurtled through space. "What?" He asked. "Where are we going?" His co- ruler repeated irritatedly. "Oh. Meekrob. It seems as though we are being forced to either make war or peace with its populace because Tenn was found out." "How?" "What do you mean, how? We sent her a butt-load of malfunctioning SIRs remember?" "Oh yeah...that Tenn..." "Yeah." Red returned to his work at the computer. Purple had not turned from the giant window for over an hour. He stood, his long, slender arms held behind his back, watching space float by. The few officers in the room worked diligently at computer panels.   
This room was different from the other control room. The computer panels were all against one of the curved walls. (Really the room was circular, not with seperate walls at all, but they were on the lower left side.) At the front of the room was a huge curved viewing window, at which Purple stood. On the right side of the room stood a single computer station at which Red sat. Near the windows sat a single crimson sofa. In front of it, a large glass monitor. The room was nearly silent, given only the sounds made by the computers.  
Purple stared into space (literally) in awe of its vastness and complexity, yet it's simplicity. He had seen it many times before, but each time it seemed to take him and hold his concentration. He caught Red's reflection in the glass and glanced back. It had always been abou the job for him. He had studied and researched and worked so diligently for so many years, just to become the best leader he could be.   
Truly, Red had been born for the job. He, on the other hand, felt differently. Born on the other side of the side of the planet, he had grown up, not respected as Red had, but outcasted. He recalled long afternoons of study work indoors while the other, normal children had played outside. He hardly had any Irken contact as a child whereas Red had always been respected and popular. Byt popularity had come with a price. Red became brave and daring, accepting any challenge and fighting any battle. Purple had always been meek, shying away from publicity and such. Content to sit alone and read rather than talk publicly. They were supposed to have been so close together, and Purple knew Red well, but it still seemed to him as though Red didn't know who he really was.  
Red turned again to look at Purple. He saw him turn away, back to the emptyness. He had been looking at him. What was he thinking? He had known Purple for quite a long time now, for about 90 years they had ruled together, and he had never actually gotten to know him.   
He had always been too busy either with ruling or studying or partying. There always seemed to be some excuse not to talk. Oh he knew his ruling side well enough. He could anticipate his response to most things. Most would assume two rulers that were together would become best friends or even more, but they had never even really got to know each other.   
At times, they didn't even seem to be co-rulers. Red led and Purple gave approval and commentary. He made some decisions, but most were left to Red. He didn't even know about his past or anything. They really needed to talk sometime. Something would break if they didn't become at least friends. Now though, they were merely co-workers, friendly acquaintances. It had been like this so long. He shook his head. Why hadn't they ever just talked before? Why? Was there always something that important to take his attention away from him?   
He looked to the officers in the room. "Atil! Harid! Caleir! " The three stood from their posts, turned and saluted. Purple turned around curiously. "I want you to get me... um... There's a... uh... Just go!" "Yes sir!" The three said in unison as they marched uniformly out of the room, the door sliding shut behind them. Red moved over to the sofa.   
"Why'd you do that?" Purple asked as he got a soda from a slot in the wall. "I dunno. I needed a break." "Wanna soda?" "Sure." Purple got another soda and went over to the sofa. He handed it to the sprawled out Red. "Sit." Purple sat and gave him a strange look. "Who are you?" Red asked him. He was surprised by the question. "What do you mean? You know who I am." "No," Red sat up. "Who ARE you?" He asked again. Purple still looked confused. "Who are you? What's your favorite color? What kind of movies do you like? What kind of music do you listen to?" "M-my favorite color is mahogony. I like sad movies. I listen to classical and pop music. Why do you care all of a sudden?" Red shook his head. "My god man, if we never get to know each other, we'll never take over the universe! What are you like? What are you interested in?" "I don't know! How am I supposed to answer that? What am I like!? I dunno, I'm passive and generally pessimistic. I like astrology and reading. I like being left alone a lot, but am friendly. How about you? Should I be questioning you the same way? Or not. I already know it all, but people like answering questions about themselves."   
"You know it all already?" Red folded his arms and gave him a suspicious look. "Yes." Purple sighs. " Your favorite color is black. You like horror and action movies. You listen to techno music and rock. You are strong and leadery. You take control of every situation, you can keep your head when things go bad and are sneaky. You have lots of friends and like to get together with them often. You like military equipment and waging war on small planets for fun. You also write poetry." By now, Red's jaw had nearly dropped. " How did you know all that about me? I never told you any of those things." "I have been around you for almost ninety years! If you can't observe at least that much, I feel sad for you." One of Red's antennae perk up at the slight insult. He takes a sip of his soda.  
"Yeah, well I know more about you than you think. I know... uh... you like red qibalt and snacks." "REALLY!? Wow. Hmm... actually, I HATE red qibalt and we all like snacks!" "Well I know more but-" "But what!? I know where you grew up and how! I know the first time you got laid!" "You do?" Purple nodded. "You were always so busy with your friends and ruling, you never even got to know me. I on the other hand have been there beside you the whole time. I have learned so much about you, I feel I know you inside-out." "Wow. I had no idea. I guess I just never gave you the time of day. I should probably-" "No. I have something else to tell you. I really don't know how to put this." Purple looked at his feet. Red took a drink of his soda and looked at him. "I love you, Red."   
  
[A/N: This is the thing what goes after the story. I was gonna continue now, but decided to make it two chappies because #1: It was gettin long. #2: SUSPENSE! I'm gonna go write the second chap now, with the lyrics at the end because you want them! I dont even know who sings the song I wrote this with, but I like it. A LOT! So bye now! I'm givin you a pair of pants to wear so you don't get cold! **hands you a pair of pants which you look at while thinking, 'Why would I get cold in the summertime?'**  
  
Next Chappie: Hear Me Out] 


End file.
